Le pouvoir de changer l'avenir
by Ariana Kendra Dumbledore
Summary: Neji pourrait changer les choses et offrir à ses proches un nouvel avenir. Naruto pourrait avoir une famille et des gens sur qui compter au cas où il échouerait. Le clan Uchiwa pourrait ne jamais disparaître et son père pourrait ne pas mourir. Il était pleine de bonnes intentions mais changer l'avenir peut parfois se révéler compliqué et il est souvent impossible de tous les sauver


**Kushina Uzumaki**

Neji avait cru que sa vie se terminerait après la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Après tout, il s'était sacrifié pour pouvoir permettre à ses amis de la gagner. Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose que de se retrouver de l'autre côté, de traverser ce pont qui le conduirait au monde des morts, dans cet endroit où il pourrait enfin retrouver son père, Hizashi. Il était heureux car il savait que son sacrifice n'aurait pas été vain et que Naruto ainsi qu'Hinata et les autres gagneront cette guerre. Il avait foi en eux. Grâce à Naruto, il avait appris à se fier aux autres, à créer des liens et à sortir de cette cage qui avait été créée pour lui à sa naissance. Il était devenu une autre personne au contact du ninja blond et il avait été heureux grâce à cet imbécile heureux et optimiste. Neji était sûr que sans sa rencontre avec le blond, il n'aurait pas pu se défaire des chaînes qui le liaient à une vie misérable. Il n'aurait jamais été tenté d'essayer de sortir de sa cage et de gagner sa liberté. Il devait tellement au blond que sacrifier sa vie pour lui et leurs proches avait été un acte tout à fait normal et réfléchi. Il ne le regrettait pas. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était d'avoir mal jugé Naruto lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait été dur avec le blond et même si Naruto lui avait pardonné, il continuerait toujours de s'en vouloir car c'était ce garçon qu'il avait méprisé et rabaissé qui lui avait permis d'être libre et de changer son destin. Sans Naruto, il n'aurait pas vécu de si belles années.

Alors qu'il pensait que c'était la fin et qu'il laissait l'obscurité l'étreindre, une chaleur diffuse et intense recouvrit tout son être. Il sembla flotter dans un cocon de lumière et entendit comme des bourdonnements tout autour de lui. Il s'interrogea sur ce qui était en train de se passer mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il succomba à sa fatigue et ne remarqua jamais les transformations qui s'effectuèrent sur son corps et il ne vit pas la silhouette éthérée qui s'était approchée de lui, un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres. La silhouette se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne chance, enfant.

Et la silhouette disparut, emportant avec elle la lumière qui avait entouré le corps du ninja, plongeant l'ancien membre du clan Hyûga dans une obscurité totale.

Le ninja émergea lentement de son sommeil et lâcha un faible gémissement lorsque des rayons de soleil se glissèrent sur la peau de son visage. Il se tourna tout doucement sur le côté et profita encore un instant de ce moment de flottement dans lequel il semblait baigner. Il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé et serait prêt à faire une grasse matinée même si cela n'était pas possible. Ses devoirs envers son clan l'empêchaient de paresser et de… . Il stoppa bien vite son train de pensées et se rappela qu'il était désormais mort donc qu'il n'avait plus d'obligations envers qui que ce soit. Il se rappela sa mort et frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il se souvint de la douleur. Ça avait été horriblement atroce. La douleur avait été telle qu'il avait eu du mal à parler et à souffler ses derniers mots à Naruto.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de vie, où se trouvait-il ? Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières et balaya la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait du regard. Il semblait se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu. Avait-il survécu à ses blessures ? Impossible. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre à ça. Il avait été salement endommagé et savait qu'il n'y avait plus eu aucun espoir pour lui. Il avait senti la vie se retirer douloureusement de son corps. Il pouvait même encore presque le ressentir. Il se redressa dans le lit et s'appuya contre les oreillers. Il vit des mèches rouges flotter devant son visage et en attrapa quelques unes, les fixant d'un air perplexe. Depuis quand ses cheveux étaient-ils devenus rouges ? Il tira d'autres mèches et essaya de trouver une explication logique à ce qui se passait actuellement. Il était brun pas roux. Ses interrogations furent interrompues par l'entrée d'une femme aux cheveux blonds avec une forte poitrine. Le ninja écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la femme.

-Tsunade-sama ? fit-il, ahuri.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et le regarda d'un air interloqué.

-Depuis quand t'adresses-tu à nouveau à moi ainsi, Kushina-chan ? lui demanda la blonde. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

-Ku…Kushina ?

Tsunade referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du ninja qui semblait confus et quelque peu dérouté.

-Kushina est-ce que ça va ?

La blonde paraissait inquiète et le ninja fut surpris de découvrir que la légendaire Sannin semblait se préoccuper pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Il savait que la blonde n'était pas aussi égoïste qu'elle voulait le faire croire et qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de bonté mais c'était un trait de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir car il n'avait jamais été très proche de la ninja médecin.

-Vous devez faire erreur, Tsunade-sama. Je ne m'appelle pas Kushina mais Neji, la corrigea-t-il.

-Neji ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Neji n'est qu'un simple nouveau-né et c'est un garçon.

-Quoi ?

Comment ça, Neji n'était qu'un nouveau-né ? Qu'est-ce que tout ceci voulait dire ?

-Suis-je mort ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, se hâta Tsunade de le rassurer.

La blonde lâcha un soupir avant de s'installer sur le lit tout près de lui, prenant ses mains entre les siennes, un sourire attendri au visage. Tsunade replaça quelques unes des mèches rouges de l'ancien Hyûga derrière son oreille et plongea son regard dans celui du ninja.

-Je suppose que tes sauts d'humeur font partie des joies de la grossesse, dit Tsunade toujours souriante.

-Quoi ? s'écria Neji.

-Tu es enceinte, Kushina-chan, révéla la blonde qui parut heureuse pour l'ancien membre du clan Hyûga.

-Quoi ? hurla-t-il à nouveau.

-La nouvelle ne semble pas te faire plaisir, remarqua la blonde, incrédule.

Neji foudroya la ninja médecin du regard et se précipita hors du lit pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et la blonde. Il devait certainement halluciner.

-Je suis un homme ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte ! Je m'appelle Neji Hyûga, je fais partie de la branche secondaire du clan. Je…

Sa diatribe fut interrompue par des coups timides frappés à la porte. Tsunade se releva du lit et permit à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer. Un homme de taille normale, blond aux yeux bleus entra dans la pièce. Il avait de longues mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage, un visage fin et séduisant. Il portait une longue cape blanche avec des motifs en flamme rouge en bas de sa cape et les kanjis signifiant « Quatrième Hokage » étaient écrits verticalement de couleur rouge, au dos.

Neji eût l'impression de se retrouver face à une version un peu plus âgée de Naruto. Il supposa donc qu'il ne devait s'agir que de Minato Namikaze, le père de son ami, l'un des plus grands ninjas de son village, l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha.

-Tsunade-san, fit le blond en inclinant légèrement la tête pour saluer la légendaire Sannin.

-Minato-kun.

Dans l'intimité, Tsunade était autorisée à s'adresser au Quatrième Hokage en des termes familiers. Après tout, avec le temps, ils étaient presque devenus une famille.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laisser, dit-elle avant de quitter brusquement la pièce en faisant un clin d'œil à Neji dans le dos de Minato.

Neji resta silencieux et dévisagea tout simplement le blond qui se tenait face à lui. Il était facile de remarquer des traits de ressemblance entre Naruto et son père mais il pouvait aussi voir que s'ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux et des yeux, Minato était nettement plus beau que son fils.

-Kushi-chan, souffla Minato avec douceur et tendresse.

Neji ne put se retenir mais il rougit soudainement à la chaleur de la voix du Hokage. C'était la première fois qu'une personne s'adressait à lui avec autant d'affection dans la voix et au regard que posait l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha sur lui, il savait que cette Kushina était très aimée du blond.

-Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Minato qui s'était rapproché pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Neji se sentit mal à l'aise face à une telle proximité et il ne savait pas quoi faire dans sa situation. Apparemment, tout le monde le prenait pour la mère de Naruto et du peu d'informations qu'il avait eu grâce à la conversation de Tsunade, il semblerait qu'il soit dans le passé mais dans le corps de Kushina Uzumaki. Une perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère car il aurait nettement préféré être mort que de vivre dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il retira ses mains de celles du blond et mit de la distance entre eux. Minato lui lança un regard perdu.

-Kushina ?

-Je…je…

 _Je… quoi ?_ Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à cet homme qui le prenait pour sa femme, qu'il était en réalité Neji Hyûga, un jeune homme de 17 ans qui venait de mourir durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Il ne le croirait pas. Même Tsunade n'y avait pas cru et avait supposé qu'il était en train de délirer, mettant ce moment de folie sur le compte de sa grossesse.

 _Grossesse ?..._ minute. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il était… enceinte ?!

Neji baissa le regard sur son ventre encore plat et blêmît tout à coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kushina Uzumaki était enceinte ou plutôt que, lui, il était en grossesse. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, qu'il y avait un mini Naruto qui était en train de grandir dans son ventre mais plus important encore, cela voudrait dire qu'il était aussi le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi. S'il se référait à ce qu'il savait de l'histoire du village et de la naissance de Naruto, il mourrait après l'accouchement.

Il secoua la tête, horrifié. Il ne voulait pas mourir encore une seconde fois si cela signifiait de souffrir comme il l'avait fait la première fois, surtout si c'était pour se retrouver par la suite dans un monde complètement délirant et dans la peau d'une autre personne. Ce n'était pas censé arriver. Il devait mourir et rejoindre le royaume des morts et non vivre une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Kushina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Minato leva la main vers lui mais Neji fut rapide et recula d'un saut.

-Ne me touchez pas, cracha-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment qui était en train d'émerger au fond de sa poitrine. Il détestait ce sentiment d'emprisonnement et de fatalité. Il haïssait se sentir impuissant, sachant qu'il ne contrôlait nullement sa situation. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Se retrouver à nouveau dans une cage, sans pouvoir en sortir. Il avait dû durement gagner sa liberté et changer son destin. Il ne se sentait pas capable de le refaire à nouveau surtout en sachant autant de choses sur l'avenir.

-Kushina.

Le Quatrième Hokage afficha une mine attristée et douloureuse, supportant assez mal le rejet de son épouse. Il était confus et ne comprenait pas ce qui se arrivait pour qu'elle le repousse ainsi. Il avait été prévenu par l'un de ses gardes que sa femme avait été conduite à l'hôpital par Kakashi suite à un évanouissement de cette dernière. Ses fonctions de Hokage ne lui avaient pas permis de la rejoindre aussitôt qu'il avait été averti de la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libre de ses obligations, il avait tout de suite accouru au chevet de sa femme pour s'enquérir de son état de santé. Il ne s'était donc pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part.

-Kushina, parle-moi s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? Quelque chose de grave ?

Neji secoua la tête, au bord des larmes.

-Qu'est-ce alors ? demanda le blond d'une voix douce. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas. J'ai besoin que tu me parles, Kushina.

Cela changerait-il quelque chose à sa situation ? Il était coincé dans ce corps de femme et ne pouvait rien y faire. Condamné une fois encore à vivre une vie qu'il n'avait jamais désiré.

Neji recula de nouveau de quelques pas et plongea son regard dans celui azur du Hokage puis sans attendre, il quitta la chambre en sautant par la fenêtre et s'enfuit aussi loin que lui permettait son nouvel état émotionnel, ignorant les appels de Minato.

Il sauta de toit en toit et se dirigea vers la forêt du village, mettant autant de distance qu'il le pouvait entre lui et ce monde étrange dans lequel il venait d'émerger. Il finit par s'arrêter à bout de souffle près d'un précipice. Il s'effondra sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis le décès de son père. Son corps fut secoué par de violents spasmes et il haleta pour retrouver son souffle, incapable de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie, il souhaitait tout simplement mourir en paix. Il pourrait mettre fin à sa vie d'un seul geste mais ne pouvait pas le faire car une âme innocente vivait en ce moment à l'intérieur de son corps, il était enceinte de Naruto et se suicider reviendrait à tuer son ami. Il était certain qu'un tel acte pouvait avoir des conséquences dévastatrices sur l'avenir. Naruto avait eu un grand rôle à jouer dans le monde ninja et sa mort prématurée pourrait causer la perte de milliers de vies d'êtres humains mais peut-être que cela pourrait en sauver d'autres. Il pourrait éviter une attaque de Kyûbi et…

 _NON !_ Il ne pouvait pas aller sur un tel chemin. Naruto avait le droit de vivre et sans l'existence du ninja blond, il n'aurait pas pu retirer les chaînes qui entravaient son existence. Il n'aurait pas pu se débarrasser de la haine qui aveuglait son être pendant toutes ces années. _Neji_ … il se rappela soudain que Tsunade avait dit que son alter-ego n'était encore qu'un nouveau-né. Cela voudrait tout simplement dire que son père, Hizashi, était encore en vie. Il avait peut-être une chance de le sauver, de réparer les erreurs de son clan, de… .

Il fut subitement étourdi par le flot d'émotions qui assaillaient son esprit et fut pris d'un vertige. Il posa sa paume droite sur le sol pour se soutenir et ne pas s'évanouir mais il était si faible.

-Kushina-sama !

Neji entendit des bruits de pas de course et sentit une petite main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

-Kushina-sama ?

La voix était petite, fluette sur les bords, et préoccupée. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa un regard noir. Un petit garçon âgé de cinq ans aux cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage se tenait tout près de lui, paraissant inquiet.

Neji détailla longuement le petit garçon et reconnut peu de temps après le gamin comme étant Itachi Uchiwa. Malgré son jeune âge, il aurait été difficile de ne pas reconnaître le ninja responsable du massacre de son propre clan.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le garçon.

Neji mit un certain temps avant de retrouver ses esprits mais hocha la tête. Itachi lui jeta un regard clairement dubitatif mais ne dit rien et aida tout simplement l'ancien Hyûga à s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Itachi s'assit à ses côtés et resta silencieux, le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Neji pouvait se l'avouer à lui-même. Il était intrigué par le comportement du garçon. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu le ninja et tout ce qu'il savait d'Itachi Uchiwa avait été raconté par Naruto ou par d'autres ninjas. Il ne savait pratiquement rien du gamin près de lui, si ce n'était que les grandes lignes de son histoire.

-Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? le questionna-t-il, curieux.

-Je m'entraînais lorsque j'ai aperçu Kushina-sama qui se précipitait vers le bord de la falaise, répondit Itachi.

Neji ne s'habituerait jamais à ce prénom encore moins au fait qu'il était devenu une femme. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il puisse dire cela mais il regrettait vraiment ses années de servitude au sein de la seconde branche de son clan. Au moins, à l'intérieur du clan, il était encore lui-même, un homme et non une femme. Et certainement pas enceinte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas suivre ce fil de pensées et que cela ne ferait qu'empirer son état émotionnel plus qu'alarmant. Il avait tout le temps de prendre une décision concernant cette grossesse. Il n'était pas contraint de décider maintenant. Il avait encore quelques mois devant lui.

-Tu t'entraînes tout seul ?

-Parfois, il m'arrive de m'entraîner avec Shisui-kun.

Shisui Uchiwa. Neji ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel pour avoir une mémoire exceptionnelle sinon il aurait été perdu dans ce nouveau monde. Il avait très peu de connaissances concernant Shisui Uchiwa mais savait que ce dernier était l'un des cousins d'Itachi et qu'il était mort sans que son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé. Un puissant ninja d'après les dires de son oncle Hiashi.

Neji soupira, encore ébranlé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était perdu et détestait se sentir démuni. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout et il ne réfléchissait pas très bien en étant stressé. Il fallait qu'il regagne son calme au plus vite.

-Voudrais-tu méditer avec moi, Itachi-kun ? proposa-t-il à l'enfant.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, Kushina-sama, dit Itachi avec un grand sourire.

Neji fut surpris de voir l'enfant sourire. Le gamin était tellement différent à cet instant de l'adulte froid et cruel qu'il deviendrait plus tard. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'ils avaient tous oublié qu'avant de devenir des ninjas, ils avaient été des enfants, avec un passé plus ou moins douloureux ou joyeux.

Itachi n'était encore qu'un petit garçon innocent et plein de bonté. Une âme pure qui allait être bientôt souillée par le massacre tout entier de son clan à l'exception de son petit-frère. Itachi n'était qu'un gamin inoffensif et il pourrait ne jamais devenir un meurtrier s'il avait son mot à dire là-dessus.

-Inutile d'être aussi formel en ma présence, Itachi-kun.

Itachi sourit de nouveau et acquiesça joyeusement. Neji remarqua quelques similitudes entre lui et cet enfant. Cette maturité dont faisait preuve Itachi lui rappelait la sienne lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Il se mit en position de méditation et sentit Itachi imiter son mouvement, se collant pratiquement à lui. Il était surpris de constater que la simple présence du gamin suffisait à apaiser la tension qui crispait ses muscles. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il put sentir que son chakra était différent et cela le mina grandement. Il n'était plus un Hyûga donc il avait perdu la faculté qui faisait de lui un membre du clan. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le Byakugan. C'était trop.

Au lieu de mourir, il se trouvait dans le passé et dans le corps d'une femme. En plus de cela, il était enceinte et pour arranger les choses, il ne pouvait plus invoquer le Byakugan car il n'avait plus rien d'un Hyûga.

-Kushina-san ?

Il ignora l'appel d'Itachi et sanglota dans ses mains. Il cauchemardait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un horrible cauchemar et il suffirait d'ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver à son époque face à Naruto et Hinata. Il se retrouverait en pleine guerre, salement amoché. Il délirait certainement à cause de ses blessures. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Il sursauta quand une petite main se posa sur sa joue. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard onyx du jeune Uchiwa. Itachi passa ses petits bras autour de son cou et Neji éclata de nouveau en sanglots face au geste de réconfort de l'enfant. Itachi fredonna une berceuse à son oreille et au bout de quelques minutes, il se sentit vaciller et succomber tout doucement aux ténèbres qui le réclamaient. Itachi qui remarqua qu'il ne tenait plus le coup l'aida à s'allonger sur l'herbe. Itachi s'assit près de l'ancien Hyûga et veilla sur lui, portant de temps en temps son regard sur le ventre de la femme aux longs cheveux rouges. Il pouvait le sentir et savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il avait déjà senti ce genre de changement auprès de sa mère.

Itachi leva les yeux vers le ciel et se demanda ce qui pouvait bouleverser la femme du Quatrième Hokage à ce point. Surtout, que pouvait bien signifier le regard que la jeune femme avait posé sur lui tout à l'heure ? Il y avait tellement de tristesse et de désespoir en elle que c'en était presque étouffant.

-Kushina !

Itachi se retourna et regarda le Quatrième Hokage se précipiter vers eux.

-Elle va bien, Hokage-sama, dit-il lorsque Minato fut proche. Elle est juste un peu fatiguée, je pense.

-Je le pense aussi, Itachi, souffla Minato dont le regard azur était fixé sur son épouse.

Il se baissa pour soulever la jeune femme et la sentit se crisper dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, mon amour. Tu es en sécurité, murmura-t-il pour la rassurer.

Neji poussa un gémissement douloureux dans son sommeil et des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Minato resserra son étreinte sur sa femme et déposa l'embrassa sur le front.

-Chut, mon cœur. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Je suis là et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Tu as ma parole, Kushina.

Minato continua à murmurer des paroles apaisantes au creux de l'oreille de sa jeune épouse et se retint de lâcher un soupir de soulagement lorsque cette dernière finit par se détendre dans ses bras.

-Viens, Itachi. La nuit est en train de tomber. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au village.

Itachi acquiesça et marcha aux côtés du blond qui tenait fermement sa femme dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre. Le jeune Uchiwa était à peu près sûr et certain qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en Kushina-san. Il en parlerait avec Shisui-kun quand il le verrait plus tard.


End file.
